The truth comes out
by PhoenixStone1
Summary: The final story of Agent Phoenix Storm. While on a case the team finds out Storm is carrying Hotches child. How will she will this an the lost of a childhood friend?
1. Chapter 1

"How are you feeling?" Hotch asked sitting across from her on the plane.

"I'm going to tell you this once Hotch I'm fine but if you ask again i will shot you." She smiled up at him.

"Alright." He grinned.

"Hey Nixs how-"

"She's fine but a little gun happy." Hotch said cutting Morgan off.

"Right won't ask again." He smiled turning to the rest of the team. "She's fine just a little crabby." he said smiling as he took his set.

Phoenix moved around in her set when the baby moved.

"Okay?" Hotch asked watching her.

"Yeah yes uncomfortable. So what are we doing when we land?" She asked.

"You'll go to the scene with Morgan ,Prentiss an i will go talk to the family, Rossi an Ried will go to the victims house." Hotch told his team.

"You better take it easy momma or I'll make you." Morgan warned her.

"He'll try." Prentiss smirked.

"I'm Fine Morgan i don't need a babysitter." She said staring at Hotch.

"I'm not putting you with him to be baby sat." Hotch informed her

"Right that why I've never been teamed with him until now." She said getting up an moving to the back.

"I got it." Rossi told him following her. "What was that about?"

"He knows i know when people lie yet he lied to me, i thought we were going to try an be friends? If he thinks i can't handle this then he could just tell me." She said folding her arms an glaring out the window.

"Phoenix do your meds have side affects?" He asked not use to seeing her angry.

"What? Go to hell Rossi!" She hissed moving seats an putting her ear phones on.

"Should i try?" Ried turned to look at him.

"Just leave her be." Rossi said walking to sit across from Hotch. "You know she knows you lied so why do it?"

"This is her first case i just don't was to have Greenway all over again." Hotch sighed watching her.

"Dose she know Rebecca's gone? "Rossi asked.

"What? No why would she?" Hotch asked looking at him.

"I don't know maybe its because you have a thing for her." Rossi offered with a smile.

"Dave after everything that's happen-"

"She wouldn't hold it against you an you know it."

"She hates me."

"Aaron she thinks you hate her but she's trying to be friends just stop treating her like a china doll, she'll just fight you."

"We're like the odd couple."

"More like Dharma an Greg." Rossi smiled.

"Whose Greg?" Hotch asked.

"Mmm maybe you're right i don't really see any of you dancing naked to welcome spring in." He laughed.

"No not something I'd do." Hotch said letting his eyes go to Storm. "Something's wrong Dave."

Rossi turned around to find her sleeping. "It must be the meds but I'll be keeping an eye on her."

"Maybe i should let you go with her."

"Send Prentiss with her."

"Em i want you to go with Storm Morgan you're with me." Hotch called to them.

"Right."

When the plane landed Prentiss got up an went to wake Storm. "Storm we landed." She said giving her a light shake.

Slowly she opened her eyes an felt sick sitting up her hand flew to her mouth as she looked around for her bag.

"Here." Ried smiled handing her her water bottle.

Taking it she swallowed some water an smiled at him. "Thank you angle face." She said getting up.

"Angel face?" Prentiss asked as Storm walked off.

"She's not yelling at me so i don't care." Ried shrugged.

The team entered the station everyone going in different direction as Hotch an JJ talked to the man in charge.

"Storm I'll be going with you to the scene." Prentiss told her.

"Fine whose taking us out?" She asked looking around.

"I am Agent Storm an can i say its-"

"Yeah yeah hero worship later we have a killer to track down." Storm waved him off walking past him.

"Storm." Hotch called to her.

"What?" She asked turning to face him.

"A word please." Hotch asked her.

Sighing she walked into the office he entered.

"What is going on you just-"

"Five people are dead an that man was about to tell me how much he likes my work an is glad I'm here no one should be glad to see me, i , we show up because people are dyeing. Excuse me if i get tried of hearing it."

"If you can't keep your cool then keep your mouth shut." Hotch told her.

Giving her boss a salute she walked off.

"We know what happen no one will take anything to heart." The Chief told him. "She was raised here you know, well for three years she was. Sorry thing about her father. He was a good man."

"She didn't mention that." Hotch said thinking that had something to do with her mood.

Prentiss keep looking back at Storm as they drove on.

"What's your name." Storm asked watching the trees pass them.

"Eric Woods."

"I'm sorry Eric for snapping at you it was uncalled for."

"No need you're right i can wait until we solve this to do my hero worshiping." He smiled.

"I'm not really worth it." She told him.

"Are you kidding we all know about you, you spent three years working with are department, this use to be your home." He smiled as Prentiss' eyes widen.

"You grew up here?"

"I spent three years here i was 13 when i left."

"So you know the area where we're going that should help." Prentiss commented.

"Mmm." She replied as they drove off.

"Michael is it true is she back?" A tall Raven hair man asked.

"Lance what are you doing here?" the chief asked looking up at him.

"It's all over the news the FBI are here is Phoenix here to?"

"Lance an Storm were childhood friends." Michael told Hotch. "She is Lance but she's working."

"I know i... will you let her know I'm still here in the same house?"

"I'll tell her sir, I'm SSA Aaron Hotchner her boss." Hotch said turning to him.

"Thank you." Lance said leaving.

"Poor lad was heart broken when the FBI took her in an she was moved from here." Michael said shaking his head before going back to the files.

"You alright?" Prentiss asked turning to find Storm leaning on the car.

"Back pain I'll live." She said standing up an following them. Storm looked around an felt a shiver go up her spin.

"We found her here." Eric told her pointing to the rocks.

"Can you take us to the other sights?" She asked feeling cold.

"Storm are you sure you're-"

"I'm fucking fine damn it stop asking me!" She snapped.

"Alright sorry." Prentiss said holding her hands up.

"The places have been cleaned but yeah i can take you." He said heading back to the car as Prentiss phone rang.

"Prentiss."

"It's Hotch how is she?"

"Not good did you know she grew up here?"

"Just found out have you guys found anything?"

"Hotch i don't know she's acting strange even for her."

"When you're done theres case were trying to solve!"

"I have to go." Prentiss said hanging up.

Eric took them to every scene an at each one Storm began to with draw an say little by time they headed back to the station she had stopped talking all together.

"Storm-" Hotch started but she rushed past him an headed into the bath room. "What the hell happen?"

"Hotch it was like she saw a ghost at those scene she just with drew an she wouldn't talk to me I've tired to get her too." Prentiss said.

"We have a profile from what we've found." Ried said watching the door.

In side Phoenix Storm was getting sick.

Rossi grabbed her bag an knocked on the door. "Your bag."

Storm opened the door an grabbed it. "Thank you." She whispered closing the door she dung in her bag for her morning sickness pills.

"We have a profile if you'd like to add to it." Rossi told her.

"I'll be out in a moment."

Rossi nodded an they all took there places. When Storm came out she took a seat an listened.

"Are Unsub is from here he knows when people are out an he knows where people don't go an when." Ried said.

"He's shy most likely he's the type that when we do catch him you'll think it couldn't be." Prentiss added.

"He's most like just broken up or was dumped by his girlfriend or wife she may have even died." Rossi told them.

Storm started to feel sick again an she knew it had nothing to do with the baby. Getting up she rushed out side she couldn't breath in there anymore.

"Storm i know you don't want us to ask an I'm not going to because it is clear you are not okay so you can talk or you can go back to the hotel." Hotch told her watching her as she leaned against the building when she said nothing he sat down on the bench. "A Lance stopped by looking for he said he's still in the same home. Storm why didn't you tell us you grew up here?"

"I spent three years here i didn't grow up an it was not important." She said as a tear fell.

"Storm?" Hotch said getting up.

"He was in love me." She said looking at him. "Every place those bodes were found were place he took me to get me away from my parent. Hotch he's the unsub."

"Are you sure Storm?" Hotch asked holding her arms.

"He was always shy he knew everything about this town. I just don't know why he's doing it."

"Alright stay here an we'll-"

"No please Hotch please let me go?" She pleaded.

"Fine but stay back." He told her sitting her down.. "I'll get the team." He said running inside. "Lets go!"

"Phoenix?" Rossi asked.

"It's Lance." Hotch told them.

"What?" Some cops said.

"Michael if its okay we'd like to-"

"Say no more what ever makes it easier on her." Michael nodded.

"Thank you." Hotch said rushing out. "Storm you're with me." He said heading to his car.

Storm followed an got in the front seat pointing them in the direction of his house.

When they arrived Storm got out of the car but stayed by it as they all went to the house.

Going in the team split up an looked around. Ten minutes in Storm heard noises from the back an the team minus JJ came running out the front door.

"Hes got JJ an the doors just locked them self!" Morgan yelled.

Storm rushed over pulling her gun. "Let me talk to him."

"Storm we can't get back there!" Rossi pointed out pointing to the gate.

Storm walked over an they followed. Bending down she reached under the porch an pulled out a bag full of keys looking threw she found on with a purple jem on it an unlocked the gate. "IT's always locked because the back yard runs off into a cliff over the water." She said walking back with them behind her.

"FBI FREEZE!" Hotch yelled seeing JJ lying on the ground.

"I'll kill her!" Lance yelled holding JJ's gun pointing at her.

"Stay back let me talk to him please?"

"Alright but we're not lowering are guns." Hotch told her.

"Lance it's me-"

"Purple bright?" He asked watching her.

"Yeah it's me Raven." She said trying to control herself an think like an agent.

"I've missed you, i knew this would bring you back to me." He smiled.

Storm nearly lost her lunch. "You killed them to get me here?"

"We were meant to be together." He said as she came closer his smiled faded. "You've changed."

"We all change Raven." She said lowering her gun.

"Don't lower you gun." Rossi whispered.

"But you're glowing who is he?" He asked walking closer to JJ.

"Raven let her go an we can talk." She told him.

"NO!" He shouted picking her up an pointing the gun at her head.

Storm raised her gun again. "Raven don't make me do this."

"You were suppose to be mine but you're carrying someone elses child."

Everyone froze at those words.

Storm wanted so bad to close her eyes this was not how she wanted them to find out. "I never could hide anything from you could i Raven you know me well."

"Not well enough you left me an now someone else has you."

"No one as me I'm just pregnant,you still like kids right Raven?"

"Yeah." He said watching her.

"JJ tell Raven about your kid. "She told her.

"Henry his name is Henry he's a good boy " JJ told him.

"How old is Henry?" Phoenix asked her.

"One he just turned one."

"Raven?" Phoenix said lowering her gun. She smiled as he let her go.

"Go home to Henry." Lance said.

Those few moment seemed to go by in slow motion as JJ walked away an Lance raised his gun pointing at the back of her head.

"JJ DOWN!" The Team yelled.

"Raven No!" Storm yell raising her gun they both fired.

JJ went down as did Lance right over the edge. "I love you Purple Bright.." He gasped out.

Phoenix watched him fall her heart breaking.

The team rushed to JJ to find her fine.

"She's pregnant they said she couldn't-"

"Prentiss not now." Rossi said walking over to her she stud at the edge looking down Lance had landed on the rocks below.

"I couldn't tell you." She whispered. "An i don't want to talk right now." She said handing him her gun she took the bulletproof vest off an handed it off to Ried as she walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Storm felt the eyes on her as she went up to her office. After the case she had shut her self off form her team now the next day she still didn't want to face just didn't want to deal with anything but paper work. So of course someone was at her door.

"Enter." She said not looking up.

"How far are you?" Hotch asked closing the door.

"About five months." She said writing.

"I'm the father." He stated.

"I haven't been with Dave if that what you're wondering."

"Why didn't you come to me Phoenix?" He asked sitting down.

"An say what I'm pregnant with a baby i never wanted an its yours, I had to deal with other stuff."

"So if not for him i would have never know?" He asked angry.

"Maybe you should work on your skills a room full of profilers an not a one of you knew." She said feeling the lost of a childhood friend hit her.

"If you don't want it why keep it?" before Hotch even finished his words Phoenix eyes rolled back in her head as she passed out. "Dave!"

Phoenix opened her eyes to Find an angry Dave Rossi looking at her. "We need to talk."

"Sure hows the weather today?" She asked sitting up.

"That's not what i meant." He said getting up an sitting next to her on the bed.

"Then you should be more clearer when you ask a question Dave I'm not a mind reader."

"Close to it. Why didn't you tell me did you think i would be mad?"

"Well if I'm not mistaking you did blow up at Hotch when he started teaming with me." She pointed out.

"Damn it women that was different, you weren't carrying his baby!" he growled.

"I didn't want to deal with it okay."

"That doesn't work Storm you can't just pretend that isn't there." He said pointing to her stomach.

"Why you can't even tell I'm five month?"

"Do you know how worried we were? You were getting sick again the mood swings, we thought something was really wrong with you." He told her

"I'm sorry." She cried.

"Oh damn it don't cry Nixs i didn't mean to upset you." He said pulling her into a hug.

"I can't help it i either want to cry or scream i hate this." She cried harder.

"It will pass I'm sure." He smiled. "Do you know what you're having?"

"No."

"Why not?" He asked pulling back.

"Dave remember are talk i don't want this baby."

"Do you really think you can give birth an just walk away from your own child?"

"I have to Dave what kind of mother would i be?"

"The best like you are in everything." He smiled turning when a knock came to her door.

"Enter." she said wiping her tears.

"Morning you uh have a full house down stairs an i think your mother is scaring that Hotchner fellow." Becky told her.

"Oh Dave." She said starting to cry again.

"I'll take of it you get dress an come down." He smiled kissing her forehead before getting up.

"Well what are you going to do Hotchner?"

"I was in a coma for a month there was no choice. If you want the baby i will hand the rights over to you if not then i will give it to a family i know."

"Do you hear yourself, you just want to give a baby away are baby?"

"I just shot a friend yesterday I'm carrying a baby by a man who hates me can you give me a fucking break Hotchner!" She yelled standing up as her door flew open.

"Hotch can i talk to you." Rossi asked as Ried stepped into the room.

"Dave-"

"Hotch outside please." Dave told him.

Glaring Hotch followed him.

"Your brothers out there." Ried told her pulling her into a hug. She didn't hug back but she let him hold her.

"Is it true she's with child?" Steven asked the moment he spotted Hotch.

"I think she should-"

"She didn't even tell you i want to know is it true Agent Hotchner did you get her pregnant?"

"I'm the father." Hotch said when her office door opened.

"Phoenix." Steven said walking to her when he saw her tear stained eyes.

"I can't do this." She said pulling her gun an badge.

"Phoenix you don't have to-"

"It's not permanent but right now theres to much going on i can't handle the job too. I'm sorry." She said giving her things to him.

"Theres nothing to be sorry for they'll be here when you want them." He said his eyes going to Ried.

"Spencer?" Rossi asked.

"I'm good it was my idea, she needs to think about herself an the baby." He smiled. "Of course I'll be stopping by every weekend we have off."

"As will i." Morgan said. "An Garcia once she hears about this."

"I'll be by more then just the weekends." Rossi told her.

"Right." She said heading out but instead of going to the elevator she turned an headed to Garcia' office.

"The queen of all things you want to be knowing enter."

"I think i have something you want to know." Phoenix said walking in.

"Sun-" Garcia said stopping when she saw her. "What's wrong" She asked standing.

"You're going to want to sit." She told her.

"Tell me." Garcia said sitting down.

"I'm leaving for a while-"

"What!"

"I'm pregnant five months actually."

"OMG, you an Hotch!" She smiled getting up an hugging her. "I can't believe you didn't;t tell me!"

"Yeah well surprise." She said hugging her back. "I'm worn out so I'm heading back I'll see you."

"Damn right you will you'll be getting e-vids from me girly at least once a day." Garcia told her letting her go.

Tossing her key on the table she froze when her mother walked into view.

"You couldn't tell me i had to hear it from the grapevine?"

"I'm really not in mood mother." Phoenix told her walking past her.

She grabbed her daughter an pulled her into a hug. "You did your job Nixs Lance knew what was going to happen to him, he was a dead man no matter what."

"But why did he make me do it?" She asked felling the tears fall again.

"He wanted to die by the hands of a friend not a stranger. Phoenix the baby what are going to do?" She asked pulling back to look at her daughters face.

"Give it the father if he wants it."

"Aaron Hotchner, dose he know?"

"Yes i told him before i turned in my gun an badge."

"You quit?"

"Stepped down for a while." She said walking into the living room an sitting down.

"Have you ever thought about keeping your baby?"

"Mom i don't want to be a mom i love my job an will be going back to it." Phoenix replied laying her head back an closing her eyes.

"You know i would help, Becky isn't leaving."

"Becky isn't leaving?" Phoenix said looking at her mother.

"You're having a baby you'll need can raise-"

"I'm not fit to be a mother you know me."

"Phoenix-"

"You thought i was going to grow up to be a killer now you think I'm mother of the year?"

"Phoenix i think you should get some rest you've had a stressful couple of days." Becky said walking to her.

"We can talk later."

"Theres nothing to talk about mother." She said letting Becky lead her up stairs.

The next morning Phoenix opened her eyes to find Dave Rossi sitting in a chair across from her bed.

"Feel like talking now?" Rossi asked her.

"Sure hows the weather?" She asked sitting up.

"Not what i want to talk about." Dave told her.

"Hows Muffin?"

"Fine Try again."

"I'm Scared I'm not made of mom stuff." She told him.

"You should have came to me Nixs damn it i told you you're not alone."

"Phoenix dear you have company an i think your mother is scaring one of them." Becky said popping her head in.

"You get dress I'll see to them." Rossi told her getting up.

"Well what are you going to do about her Hotchner?" Beth asked.

"I think that should be left up to your daughter." Rossi said coming down stairs.

"You don't know my daughter-"

"I know enough to know if Hotch tired anything she would pull away she's scared an she doesn't need anyone pushing anything on her an if you keep pushing she will push back an i don't think you'll like what happens." Rossi told her.

"How is are baby?" Garcia asked.

"Worn out." Rossi said turning as she came down.

"Looks like the gangs all here." She smiled.

"Just so you know i hate you." JJ smiled walking to her. "Five month an you don't even look it." She said looking her over.

"But i feel it. How can anyone do this my back is killing me an my boobs make me look like Dolly Parton."

"Yeah but yours are real." Reid added with a smile

"Thanks ." She smiled sitting down.

"Dear i think we should talk about what you're going to do." Beth smiled sitting beside her.

"I told you I'm having the baby then it's Hotches if he wants it if not-"

"I do." Hotch told her.

"Don't you want the baby?" Garcia asked.

"It was never my dream to be a mother i live for my job I'd have no time for-"

"I told you Becky is here to help."

"An i told you i do not want a baby." Phoenix said glaring at her mother.

"Well Hotch said he wants it so don't worry about it." Rossi told her.

"Don't worry about it! She can't just-"

"Leave." Phoenix said holding her stomach.

"Phoenix-"

"I didn't ask you come here so just go."

"Dear I'm only trying to think of what's best for you."

"You're not me so you don't know what's best now leave or I'll have Dave kick you out." She said looking to Rossi.

"I'll do it." He told her.

"I'll call you later." Beth said grabbing her phone.

"Are you okay Sunshine?" Morgan asked her.

"It's moving." She said still holding her stomach.

"Let me feel!" Garcia sitting next to her.

"Here." Phoenix said taking her hand an placing it on her stomach.

"This is cool it kicked me." Garcia smirked.

"Let me feel." Morgan said leaning over them.

Garcia took his hand an placed it on Phoenix' stomach.

"Man he's got a kick, Hotch you have to feel this." Morgan said looking to him.

"No i think not."

"Come on." Phoenix told him holding her hand out.

Hotch walked over to her giving his hand to her. "Are you sure?"

"It's your baby." She told him placing his hand on her bump.

"Are baby Storm you may not want it but he or she will know you're are its mother." He told her when his hand was kicked he smiled fighting the tears he had missed this with Jack.

"Do i get to feel?" Rossi asked walking up.

"Of course." Phoenix smiled as Hotch stepped back.

Rossi placed his hand an smirked it was like the kid was just waiting for the hand before it would kick. "Yeah you're having a boy."

"You want to feel Ried?" Phoenix asked as JJ felt.

"No it freaks him out." JJ smirked.

"There someone growing inside her." Ried pointed out.

"Come on just feel." Phoenix said again holding her hand out.

Reid took it an let her place it on her stomach. She smiled when he jumped. "How can anyone grow in there you're so small shouldn't you be bigger?"

"It's not un heard of for a women not to show even at five months." JJ told him.

"Have you been to the doctors?" Hotch asked her.

"My doctor."

"Dose he deal with babes?"

"No but he's made me appointments i have one tomorrow." She told him.

"What time I'd like to go with you if it's okay?"

"You can it's at noon if you get a case just call so Becky can take me." She told him.

"Are you going to find out the sex?" Garcia asked.

"Yeah i guess." She shrugged.

"Are you going to name the baby?" Morgan asked.

"I don't know." She yawn.

"Alright we've worn her out, off with you all." Becky told them coming into the room with a plate of food an her meds.

"Are those fries with sour cream an ketchup?" Rossi asked.

"Yes they are i like them." Phoenix told him.

"An i thought pickles an Ice cream was bad." Morgan gaged.

"I like fish an ice cream at the moment." She told him.

"I'm going to be sick." Emily said walking out.


	3. Chapter 3 the end

"Hello Phoenix I'm Dr. Tom how are you doing today?"

"Tired can we just get on with it." She said as Hotch helped her on to the table.

"Sure it this your first child?" He asked looking to Hotch.

"My first his second." She said as he pulled up her shirt.

"You five month?" he asked.

"Yes why?" Hotch answered.

"Is she eating well?"

"That's all i do." Phoenix told him.

"Is everything alright?" Hotch asked.

"I want to run some test I've never had a mom who wasn't showing more all she as is alittle bump." Dr. Tom said rubbing jelly on said bump.

"That's cold." She told him.

"Sorry, alright if you look to your left you'll see you baby." Tom said an they both turned. "Look like you have a healthily little girl."

"She's so small." Hotch commented looking at his daughter.

"She doesn't fell small." Phoenix said watching the baby move.

"I'll print you some pictures i want to see you again next week to make sure everything stays fine alright?"

"Alright." Phoenix said watching as Hotch took a cloth an washed her stomach off.

"I have to go get something then I'll draw some blood an you'll both be free to go." He said leaving them.

"Will you come home with to tell Jack about his new Sister?" Hotch asked as she pulled her shirt down.

"I guess." She replied as the doctor came back in.

After taking her blood Hotch an her left to head to his house.

"Why do you keep looking at me?" Phoenix asked watching the view but still watching him watch her as well.

"You're having my baby." Hotch said.

"Yes i think i know that first." She pointed out.

"Doesn't it mean anything to you?" He asked her.

"I'm carrying your baby a child who will know me by name only yeah it means something."

"Why don't want you this child is it because of how we made it because its mine what?" Hotch asked as they stopped at a light.

"I can't be a mom it wouldn't be fair to any child, I'm cold an distance i can't interact with people."

"You did just fine when i sent you to that collage."

"When you keep me away from Gideon." She corrected. "I give a speech i can be the face of the BAU I'm use to that but a child, I'm not good enough to be a mom."

"I really can't understand why you feel this way-"

"Feel at home at a crime scene, i see evil every day an i don't flinch i don't cry -"

"You've cried an not everyone flinches on the job." He said driving off again.

"Why do you care so much do you really want to share her?" She asked rubbing her stomach.

"Do we have to share,couldn't we try to be a couple?"

"Because I'm with child?"

"I wanted you before an you know it." Hotch said pulling up to his apartment building.

"Daddy!" Jack yelled running to him the moment he walked into the apartment. "Miss Nix!" Jack said struggling out of his fathers arms to run to hers.

"Carful Jack." Hotch told her.

"Hello Phoenix." Jessica smiled grabbing her purse.

"Hello." Phoenix said holding Jack.

"Hey something hit me." Jack said looking to her stomach.

"That's why you have to be careful Jack Phoenix his pregnant." Hotch said watching a Jack slipped from her hands with a frown before he ran to his room.

"I'll talk to him." Hotch said going after him.

"Is Hotch-"

"Yes." Phoenix said sitting down.

"Are you alright?" Jessica asked walking to her.

"You can tell I'm pregnant unless I'm undress but i sure as hell can feel it my back is killing me, my feet hurt, an i feel like crying ."

"Your hormones are out of whack it will end." Jessica said as Hotch came back out.

"He's not coming out." Hotch sighted.

"I'll talk to him." She said getting up an going down a hall.

"To your left." Hotch told her.

"Hotch how far is she?"

"Five month an no i do not want to talk about I'll see you later." He said walking her to the door.

"Little Hotchner open the door."

"No."

"Fine." She said opening the door an going in.

"You can't do that!"

"An you can't run off mad an not tell me why." She told him sitting on his bed.

"You don't like me anymore!" Jack cried barring his head in his pillow.

"Of course i don't like you i love you little Hotchner." Hotch heard her say as he walked to the door.

"Then why did you have to go an have your own child wasn't i good enough for you why do you need that kid?" He asked pointing to her stomach.

"Jack this kid is your little sister." She told him.

"Uh?"

"Well remember when you said we could share your dad?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Well now we can share me, we can do that right you'll be a great big brother an will both still love you because you were the first." She said wiping his tears away.

"My sisters in there she hit me?" He asked placing his hand on her stomach. "She did it again!"

"Yeah she likes to move allot." She smiled placing her hand on his.

"Do we get to move in with you an be a family?" Jack asked happier.

"Um no Jack you see me an your dad-"

"Are in love he talks about you allot, he likes you better then the other lady that's why she's gone." Jack smiled.

"Are we alright?" Hotch asked.

"Are we moving in with Mother Nixs?" Jack asked him.

Phoenix turned in shock at those words.

"Can i talk to her first?" Hotch asked his son.

"Alright I'm going to go play." Jack smiled walking off.

"You see you can be a mom you've been one to Jack from the moment he meant you." Hotch said taking her hand.

"Rebecca left you?"

"I told her to leave she blamed you for what happen she actually said you wanted it." Hotch said angry.

"You brought me here knowing your son would react that way." She stated.

"You need to see Phoenix no matter what you were you're not that person anymore ask anyone, you laugh you make jokes with all of us an Jack loves you as much as he loved his own mother. If we can't be together i will try to deal with that but lease don't leave Jack it would kill him."

"He dose like those swings an my house is really to big just for me an Becky." She said bitting her lip. "You'll have your own room thought."

"You really want us to move in?" Hotch asked her.

"I want to try I'm not sure if this will work but i just can fight you for long Aaron Hotchner, maybe now i can find out why." She told him.

"Yes!" Jack yelled running into the room.

"I thought you were playing?" Hotch asked.

"I was. When do we move in?" Jack asked.

"This weekend is good for me." Phoenix told him.

"I'll get the guys to help." Hotch smiled.

The weekend found the whole BAU team at Hotches apartment loading things into cars an trucks. Phoenix had taken Jack to her house so he wouldn't be in the way. At the moment he was playing on the swing an she was watching him when the hair on her neck stood on ends, moments later her watch that was connected to her silent alarm buzzed.

"Jack how about some ice cream." She called to him an he came running. "Jack when i give you the ice cream will you take it an eat it in my room please?"

"Why?"

"Because there are people here that shouldn't an my room will be safe." She told him taking inside she got him the ice cream.

"But you need to be-"

"She will kid." Steven said coming around the comer.

"Steven you-"

"No but my watch buzzed an the front door was opened." he Said handing her her gun he knew she wouldn't go hide as well.

"Come on." Becky said taking Jack upstairs.

Phoenix opened a cupboard door an turned on the TV that was there. "It's them." She said pointing to the screen. "There in the lounge."

"Maybe we should call the team." Steven told her.

"They wouldn't make it. Theres six of them we have a full clip each."

"As much as i would love to just go in there an start shooting we can't do that."

"They broke into my house they plan on killing me tell me why can't i go in there an shot?"

"Because there armed Nixs an you could get shot."

"Then we shot first." She said going to move when he grabbed her.

"Damn it Storm you're carrying a baby you can't just think about you!"

"Fine call them." She hissed watching the screen.

"Lock the doors to the kitchen." He told her pulling out his phone.

"Good thing you never unpacked." Rossi laughed loading up the last box.

"Tell me about." Hotch said pulling his cell. "Hotchner."

"Get here now we have guest six of them."

"Steven?"

"Hotch i mean now before something goes down, Jacks safe but i can't keep Phoenix that way for long."

"We're on are way." Hotch said hanging up. "They found her!"

Everyone ran for there cars an raced out on to the road.

"I swear to god there dead." Rossi hissed pulling out his phone.

Phoenix felt her phone vibrate an grabbed it as Steven pulled her behind a counter. Flipping the lid she read.

'Don't be fucking Stupid an hide or I'll kill you!'

"Are they on there way?" Steven whispered watching the door.

"Dave warned me to hide." She said looking to the screen. "There moving."

"Can you get to your room I'm sure that kid is worried?" Steven asked.

"Stairs over there lead to the upper part." She sighted. "I'll go but you promise me you'll stay here until they arrive."

"I promise I'm not planing on dyeing before i meet your little one." He smiled giving her forehead a kiss. "Go on."

Nodding she made a run for it, looking down the hall she pulled back a painting an walked down another hall until she reached the back door that would lead her to her bedroom out she saw them sitting on the bed watching the door. "Jack." She called opening the door.

"Nixs!" Jack yelled running to her. "Is everything alright?"

"It will be your dad an the team are coming but we have to stay here where it's safe." She said picking him up. "How about some TV?"

"Cartoons?" Jack asked as she sat him down on the bed.

"Sure but you'll have to put the headphones on to hear alright?"

"Okay." Jack said letting her put them on as she turned the TV on.

"Phoenix?" Becky asked her.

"Everything will be fine." She said going to a desk an turning the mirror over to show the house on a screen. "Keep him watching TV." She told her grabbing her phone.

"We're a block away." Hotch said picking up his phone.

"Come threw the back theres two near the front door, another two are walking around down stairs, Two more are making there way up stairs. The back is clear an I've opened the gates."

"Phoenix were are you an Jack?"

"Hiding we're safe, Steven is in the kitchen. I'm going to dial the team so they can all hear me I'll let you know if they move." She told him.

"Just stay were you are please?"

"I will trust me i don't want Dave to kill me."

Phoenix watched them telling the team where the unsubs were at every moment

"We're coming threw the back." Rossi told her.

"One's heading your way." She warned them.

"Morgan let go threw the front when they fire they all should run back here. I want Jack an Phoenix out of the house." Hotch said moving back out front.

As Hotch had said when the the man turned the comer an spotted Rossi an Prentiss with Ried he opened fired an so did the team. At once the other five ran to the back an Hotch an Morgan ran in the front.

"JJ Garcia , There up stairs!" Hotch said running after the men.

"Becky meet them in the hall with Jack." Phoenix said going to the closet door.

"Storm-"

"I have to see them." She said pulling her gun out she ran out the room.

Steven came in running an almost ran into Hotch.

"Out back there heading out back." Morgan yelled.

They ran out the back as gun shots flared all of them missing one man heading back inside with a smile on his face.

Garcia gasped as she stepped on the steps an saw a man pointing a gun at them.

"I want Elizabeth." He hissed as JJ hide Jack behind her.

"She's not here." Becky answered.

"I Know she is other wise they wouldn't be." He grinned. "Now give me her or I'll kill you are an still get her."

"I told you I'm not Elizabeth it's Storm. Phoenix Storm FBI."

"Nix!" Garcia gasped as the man turned.

"I need you to sing for me Jack." Phoenix told him an he did Becky joining him as she covered his ears.

"You can't shot me I'm lowering my gun." He smiled doing just that.

"A Mother has the right to do what every she must to protect her child." Phoenix said pulling the trigger as Steven an Hotch ran into the room.

Steven took the gun from her hands as she just started at the dyeing man. "I think we should make sure her an the baby are fine."

"I'll take Phoenix it's over now." Hotch said grabbing her looking to JJ.

"I'll bring Jack when we get this cleaned up." She replied.

"Thank you." Hotch said leading Storm out into car.

"You sure you want to live with me, I'm sure theres more people out there who would wish me dead?" She asked finally looking at him.

"About as many that want we me dead." He smiled. "Your house seems safe enough. Are you felling alright?" Hotch asked placing a hand on her stomach.

"I feel like for the first i truly will me alright." She said placing her hand on his as they drove off.

Fin


End file.
